


Beetlejuice, The Early Years: Trip to the Doctors

by Kayleechan18



Series: Beetlejuice, The Early Years. [3]
Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Beeltejuice: The Early Years, Beetlejuice being adorable, Doctors, Fluff, Lactose Intolerance, More adventures of Baby Beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18
Summary: When 1 year old Beetlejuice gets sick after a bottle of milk, Beatrice takes him to the doctor and finds out he has a milk allergy.
Series: Beetlejuice, The Early Years. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750405
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Beetlejuice, The Early Years: Trip to the Doctors

Beetlejuice, The Early Years: Trip to the doctors 

It was mid morning in the Juice household. Gnat Juice, Beetlejuice’s father and Beatrice’s husband, was already off at work at the NeckBolt factory. 

Beatrice Juice was at home with her 1 year old son, Junior “Beetle” Juice. She was getting him ready to feed him his bottle of milk. 

Lately she noticed him using his diaper almost immediately after being fed, which worried her a bit. Was something wrong with her baby? Was she doing something wrong? 

She scooped up her son from his crib and took him into the kitchen to give him his bottle. “Baba!” Beetlejuice said taking the bottle in his tiny hands. He began to sip the bottle down. After he was finished, Bea lightly burped him and put him in his playpen. 

Not even a few minutes later, he started to cry. “Mama! Owie! Tummy owie!” BabyJuice cried. Beatrice scooped him up and tried to sooth her son. 

Putting a towel over her shoulder in case he spit up, she placed him on her shoulder and lightly tried to burp him again. Unfortunately, BabyJuice threw up instead. He wailed louder. “I sorry ma. I make uh oh.” Beetlejuice sobbed. Even though he was a baby, he knew his mom did not enjoy messes. “It’s okay, baby. Let me just clean this up.” 

After she’d cleaned up the mess, she decided to call Doctor Spirit, the Neitherworld hospital’s pediatrician. 

“Bring Beetlejuice in and have me check him out. I think he may have an allergy to milk.” The Doctor had said on the phone. 

Beatrice arrived at the hospital with her son and was called into the exam room. Doctor Spirit walked in. “Hello there, Mrs. Juice. I hear little beetle here isn’t feeling well?” He asked. 

“He was fine up until I gave him his morning bottle. He’s been using his diaper right after feedings for a while now. I thought maybe he just had bad intestines.” Beatrice explained. “But today he threw up only minutes after I fed him.” 

Little Beetlejuice was scared. He didn’t like the doctors office. Last time he was here, a kid in another room was screaming. It scared the infant.  
“Me gotted sick.” Beetlejuice explained to the doctor in a small voice. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, little one. I’m going to give you a check up to see if we can figure out what happened, okay? And your mommy can stay right here.” Doctor Spirit said. 

The doctor took BabyJuice’s temperature, listened to his heart and lungs, and checked his stomach. 

“Well, he doesn’t have a fever, so I don’t think it’s a virus. Heart rate is normal for his age, breathing is fine. But I did notice his stomach was a bit sore. I’m going to run an allergy test on him, and it does involve a N E E D L E.” The doctor spelled it out so little Beetlejuice didn’t cry or be scared. The infant was already squirming and whimpering during the exam. 

Beatrice held up a toy snake that little Beetlejuice loved to play with. “Look here, Beetle. It’s snakey. He says you’re a brave little boy!” Bea spoke in a high voice as Beetlejuice sent his attention over to her. 

While that was going on, Doctor Spirit rubbed part of the infants arm clean, and pricked it with a small needle and took some blood. 

And then, all hell broke loose. 

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” Baby Beetlejuice screamed so loudly it could probably be heard across the Neitherworld. Beatrice tried to calm her toddler down. “It’s okay baby, mama’s here. It’s just a little prick to help you feel better.” 

BabyJuice was kicking and wailing from the pain. This wasn’t nice at all! The mean doctor hurt him. Why?? 

A little while later, Doctor Spirit walked into the room with the test results. Baby beetlejuice crawled behind his mother and whimpered. 

“I’m sorry Beetlejuice. I had to give you a little pinch to test your blood to see if the milk was making you sick. I didn’t mean to scare you. You were very brave.” He explained to the infant. 

Beetlejuice cautiously crawled back out from behind his mother and stared at the Doctor. “Otay.” He answered. 

Doctor Spirit smiled. “Well Mrs. Juice, the test results are back, and Beetlejuice is lactose intolerant. This means he’s allergic to regular milk.” 

“Oh dear. What can we do? Should he have a medication for it?” Bea wondered. 

“Oh no. There isn’t really a medicine for it, but he won’t be able to have regular milk anymore. I highly recommend using soy milk, or possibly beetle milk. It’s grown at beetle farms and doesn’t have lactose in it, so Beetlejuice would be able to digest it.” 

After the appointment, little Beetlejuice got a sticker with a bat on it, and a lollipop. Beatrice went to the Grossery Store and brought beetles milk for him. 

That afternoon, she poured beetles milk into the bottle and fed it to BabyJuice. The toddler loved it! He slurped it down and looked at his mom. “Yummy yummy!” He giggled. 

And from then only, Beetlejuice was only given beetles milk. 

The end.


End file.
